diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Booster
The was released on June 3, 2016, unnamed and was fully released on June 4, 2016. It branches off the Tri-Angle. It can't further upgrade. Design It has a total of five barrels; Four of them at the back with two pairs close together made for the 'boost', and one barrel in front of the tank. Compared to the Tri-Angle, it has two more barrels in the back. Technical It decreases roughly 10% movement speed but the Booster improves reload. Strategy * Strong Against: Slow shooters * Weak Against: Bullet spammers (if alone) As the Booster Because of this tank's speed, this tank is one of the hardest to kill, and once you get your enemy's health low, there is no escape from them. It is also one of the only tanks that can go up against an Overlord, Overseer, Manager, or Necromancer due to its speed outmaneuvering the enemy's drones. Your best strategy with this tank is to dive in, deal damage and retreat before the enemy can seriously damage you. One of the best builds for this is to upgrade your Maximum Health, Health Regeneration, Body Damage, Movement Speed, and Reload Time. This is particularly useful against tanks with slow reload, as you can circle them and easily avoid the bullets, such as the Hybrid (although Hybrids can also be a dangerous threat; the minions damage you, making you a bit weaker, and the Hybrid (almost) instantly kills you by either ramming in with its full health or shoot you with its massive cannon. As a note, a direct hit from the Hybrid with max Damage and Penetration with not kill you if you have full Max Heath and a full bar of health). However, this strategy won't work against bullet spammers (Twin classes, Flank Guard classes and Machine Gun classes) , as you can never get close enough to actually damage them. If you get too close, they will do much more damage to you than you could do to them, because the strategy is to dive and hit with Body Damage, not Bullet Damage. Once those tanks lower your health, there is no escape from them, as their bullets spread out too much to dodge them all. Your second option as a Booster is to be what you fear: a bullet spammer. If you max out on Bullet Damage, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Speed, and Reload, you become a threat due to double concentrated fire on the back, with a head cannon to clear the way. However, this makes you very vulnerable, as you have no attributes to a good defense nor a good escape plan (unless you upgrade your speed). Your third option as a Booster is to get high Bullet Damage, Bullet Penetration, Movement Speed, and medium/high max health and health regeneration and attack low level tanks. You can chase them down and kill them with your high damaging bullets. They will probably assume you are using a Body Damage build and try to avoid your body instead of your bullets and end up dying to your powerful bullets. One very important reminder: Avoid Octo Tanks and Triple Twins. When you see them, avoid them at all costs, because diving in makes you take damage, and touching the Octo Tank/Triple Twin with high Body Damage will certainly kill you. Octo Tanks/Triple Twins without Body Damage usually focus on Bullet Damage, meaning that you would probably die even before reaching them. However, the Octo Tank has 8 large gaps where a Booster can ram them from, so by simply running to those gaps, you can avoid a lot of bullets, while also giving you a chance to destroy the opposing Octo Tank. *Note: The bullets fired from the back barrels shoot bullets are significantly weaker than the bullets fired from the front barrel, but have high recoil in return, so don't rely on them to damage your enemies. Against the Booster The best counter by far to the Booster is by using Traps to lock down an area you want them to stay out of. If you are not going down the Trapper route, then the second best way to deal with Boosters is through raw damage output. Using the Destroyer and Hybrid's massive bullet will instantly kill any tank, and even Ramming builds survive with over half their health missing. Using bullet spammers like Penta Shot and Sprayer is also a great deterrent. The last, and by far the simplest way to deal with them, is to simply ''avoid ''them. Use the Sniper branch's high FOV to see them before they see you. As a Fighter and Tri-Angle, you have the same speed as the Booster, so if they give chase, the only way they'll catch up is if you either make too many mistakes, or you turn too often (as Booster has twice the acceleration you do). And if you just spawned/respawned next to a hungry Booster, invest as many points as possible into Movement Speed and get out of there! Trivia *The recoil from the back cannons were likely to be an inspiration to its name. *Along with the Fighter, it is one of two names submitted by fans to be given to a tank in-game. *The Booster, along with the Tri-Angle, are the best classes at avoiding the Arena Closer. *Unlike what most people think, the Booster does not have a higher top speed than the Fighter or Tri-Angle. Instead, Booster just accelerates twice as fast as the others. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks